


The Book and The Wand

by RavenoftheStorms



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Friendship, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenoftheStorms/pseuds/RavenoftheStorms
Summary: Star has been having some weird dreams.After hearing about it, her mother sends her to another dimension to look out for answers.





	The Book and The Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot I had in my mind and wanted to post it.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Mewni was in flames. Every single house was burning to the ground. People were screaming in pain. Star Butterfly, the princess of Mewni, was in the center of everything. Watching her world burn, not able to do anything while shocked.

A familiar shrill-sounding rumble invaded her ears.

Everything was back to normal. The citizens were simply walking, just like any other day. But she still wasn’t able move. It was like her mind was so tired that her body couldn’t respond.

That sound again. She remembered where she had heard it before. It was the same sound from when she got stuck in a time loop during that math class. Omnitraxus explained to her that it meant her parallel timelines were colliding with each other. So… this couldn’t be good.

Now she was in the field that surrounded the city. Far away, she could see an army of thousands of monsters, every single one caring a weapon. The hate in their eyes was visible even from that distance. They were prepared to attack her hometown, with no guilt in their conscience.

The timeline changed again. Star found herself sitting on her mother’s throne. No reaction from her body. There was another person in the room. Close to the door, there was a small young girl with the Butterfly Family’s mark on her cheeks.

“Mommy, I’m going to play outside.” The kid cheerfully said, directly to Star. “Will be back before dinner.” And then she left.

One last time, Star heard the timelines colliding. And then she woke up.

…

This was the worst possible time to be going insane. Toffee was getting stronger, the Magic High Commission was defeated, the wand was broken, Glossaryck and the Book of Spells were gone. Star couldn’t be losing her mind. Not right now. Her dimension, and probably others, needed her attention.

She decided to tell her mother about the dream. It was for the best. Star was tired of hiding everything from everyone. It already caused enough problems in the past. If there was something wrong with her brain, she would need help. For a moment, she wished that ‘Dr. Marco, Ph. D’ was there to help. Gosh, she missed that dork. Focus, Star! Your kingdom needs you.

Her mother stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what the teenager just told her. Her expression was neutral, she seemed more curious than concerned. That is good, right? Nothing serious to worry about… hopefully. After considering everything that was said by her daughter, Queen Butterfly broke the silence.

“Well, Star. It seems to me that you are having problems with your timelines.”

“Yeah, I tough so. But what is it exactly? I haven’t done anything to mess with time. Already learned the lesson.” She whispered the last part.

“It’s not necessarily your fault. The universe can be extremely fragile sometimes. Something must be causing a shock between realities. Your mind is probably receiving the feedback.”

“There’s nothing I can do to stop it?”

“Maybe. It’s not up to me to answer that.”

“And who exactly I should ask?”

The response came in the form of a pair of dimensional scissors, which the Queen gave to Star.

“No one in this dimension. You can use my scissors.”

“Okay… but to which dimension I have to go?”

“None, actually.”

“Wait… what?” The young Butterfly sounded extremely confused.

“They aren’t in any dimension of this universe, Star. To reach then, you must deep down while using the scissors.”

“Okay, okay. Hold on…” The young princess interrupted. “Is it possible to not be in a dimension?”

“Yes.” She calmly said. “We are dealing with some very powerful people, Star. But I think they are more qualified to explain it to you than I am. Now, go.”

Star wanted to ask more and more questions to her mother, but she already knew it was going to be a waste of time. If she wanted answers, the best way to have it was going to wherever her mother wanted to send her.

The blonde girl firmly held the pair of scissors. Her cheeks started glowing, while she opened a portal. It was weirder than usual. It seemed… empty. Just a black hole going to nowhere.

“Are you coming?” She asked to the older woman.

“No, Star. You must go alone. They won’t admit more than one visitor at the same time.” Her mother responded, now sounding a little concerned.

Star stared at the portal for a few seconds. And then, she crossed it. Alone. The experience of crossing it was also different from the usual. It didn’t hurt, it just felt… wrong. Like she wasn’t supposed to be there. Eventually, she arrived her destination.

…

Star found herself close to the borders of a small floating island. Billions of weird bubbles filled the black sky. In each one of it, there was a scene of something happening. Star could see herself in some of the bubbles. She recognized Mewni. Sometimes in peace, sometimes burning. There were also a lot of familiar faces. Her mother, her father, Pony Head, Tom, Janna, Jackie, StarFan13, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Kelly… Marco. The girl stopped focusing the bubbles for a moment.

She looked around with more attention to the island this time. In the center of it, two hooded figures, wearing old gray cloaks, were standing, close to a one-legged stone table with a crystal globe on the top. Star was about to say something, but one of the figures spoke first.

“She’s here.” A female voice broke the silence.

“Then we can exclude some of the list.” A male voice responded, gesturing his hand in the direction of the sky, bursting billions of bubbles, while bringing trillions closer to the island.

While he dealt with the bubbles, the other person turned to look at the young princess. Without the hood, Star could now see the woman’s face. A beautiful demon lady, with pale white skin and fire red eyes. Two dark orange horns grew between the strands of her short black hair. Her sharp teeth formed a big grin.

“Hello, Star Butterfly. We’ve been waiting for you.” She said, without breaking the smile.

“Or not.” The man shrugged. “We can never be sure.”

In contrast to the woman, he had deep black skin and severe grey eyes. A tall bald guy with a short white beard. He wasn’t a demon. His shape seemed more like a mewman or a human, but Star has never seen someone like him before. He wasn’t pleased to see the girl.

“Who…” She hesitated for a second. “Are you?”

“Oh… silly us.” The woman playfully said. “Sorry. Sometimes we forget to introduce ourselves. You can call me Book and my noble companion is called Wand.”

“Hold on.” Star stopped then. “That’s your actual names?”

“Well, at least are the names we choose for ourselves.”

“Right... but you can’t deny they are weird names.”

“Your name is ‘Star’.” The man said dryly. “You are in no position to criticize us.”

“Hey. I didn’t choose my name.”

“Fair point.”

“But, seriously. How these names came into your minds?”

“Tell me, Ms. Butterfly, do you honestly think your book of spells and your magical wand came from nowhere.”

“Wait… what.”

“We, Ms. Butterfly, are the ones who created them. Have you never stopped to think about the existence of the magical items?”

“Well, yes…” Star stayed silent for a while, trying to process the new information. “Once or twice, but I’ve never stopped to think who created them.”

“Now you have your answer.” Book told the girl.

The princess couldn’t really agree with that. She travelled to, apparently, out of her universe because she wanted to understand what was happening. But right now, she was more confused than before. In front of her, a demon and a man claimed to have created her wand and her book. Were they mad at her? Considering she broke the wand’s crystal and lost the book, they probably were. But the lady seemed happy. Was she faking it? Maybe. Wand, on the other hand, wasn’t even trying to look amused with Star’s presence.

While she was distracted, analyzing the situation, the tall man took the wand away from her hands. As usual, it changed its appearance. Now it was a simple black stick, with no details, besides a weak white light coming from the bottom.

“Tell me, Ms. Butterfly. Do you know why I designed the wand to have a unique shape to each different wielder?”

“Not really. Aesthetic?”

“I did it, so no holder could ever deceive others about their intentions. Even if you pretend to be good, the wand will be able to show the public who you truly are. And above everything, no shape shifter would ever be able to deceive Mewni, pretending to be the queen.”

Star stayed in silence, considering everything that was said about the wand. The explanation he gave her actually made a lot of sense.

“I projected this wand with all the care I had. It took me centuries to finish it.” He said, staring at the bottom of the wand. Looking closer, Star now could see that the light formed a semicircle. “It’s a shame that the crystal is broken.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It is okay. You will be able to fix it someday. I think. I can never be sure.”

“Right…” This guy made zero sense. That whole place made zero sense. He handled the wand back to the princess. It turned back to the regular shape. At least Star’s regular wand shape. She looked back to the man in front of her. With a closer inspection, she noticed that he wasn’t disappointed or angry at her. It wasn’t her presence that was upsetting him. His grey eyes didn’t show disapproval or anger, only tiredness.

“Can you please explain what you are saying? What exactly did you meant when you said that you were expecting me but weren’t at the same time?”

“Your wish is our command, your Majesty.” He responded dryly, still with the same exhausted expression.

“Look at the sky, Star.” Book said, pointing at the bubbles. “What do you see?”

“Bubbles…” She considered the question for a second. “Myself. My family. My friends. Strangers. Places I do and don’t know. It remembers me of that weird place I went when I met Father Time.”

“Indeed, both places are similar, but completely different at the same time. He, he. ‘Time’.” Wand elbowed her. “Oh, sorry. I lost the focus. Anyway. The place at Father Time’s dimension shows the entire past of our universe. This bubbles, on the other hand shows what might happen our future. Each bubble contains a specific timeline. Our mission is to discover which timeline we are going through.”

“Why exactly?”

“So that Glossaryck can consider what are going to be his next actions.”

“Oh, okay… wait, what? Wait! Glossaryck can see the future?”

“Well… he can’t predict precisely what’s going to happen, but he can know what might happen, and what actions he should take.”

“OH! That makes so much sense. Now I’m starting to understand some things.”

“Good to know that we are at least making some progress.” Wand interrupted her train of thought.

“Stop being so rude with the kid.” The demon punched his arm.

“Please stop doing that.” He said rubbing where he was hit. “You are way stronger than you think you are.”

“But why do you guys stay here just to give information to Glossaryck?” Star questioned. “Has he hired you or something?”

“Of course not. We just want to help our little son.”

“Son?!”

“Well, he is not MY son.” The man sounded annoyed.

“Yes, he is.” Book poked his cheeks. “And you should be proud of it.”

“Stop that!”

“You’re just jealous because I give him more attention than to you.”

“No, I am not!” Now he really seemed annoyed and Star barely could control her giggles.

“Come on, I still love you.” She pointed at her lips. “Give me a little kiss.”

“No!”

“Come on.” She started chasing him. “Just one kiss.”

“Book!” He was tacked to the ground by the pale demon. Their faces were almost touching.

“Just a quick peek on my lips.”

“No!”

“Why not.”

“To begin with the fact that the princess is still here!” Now her white cheeks were red and her expression changed from cheerful to embarrassed. They both got up from the ground, while the princess tried to recover her posture.

“So, just to get things straight. Are you really Glossaryck’s parents?”

“Well, not really.” Book shrugged. “I created him using my magic as a protector of the book. But I treat him like a son. I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but I can’t help but love him. One way or another, he is part of me. Wand, on the other hand, just thinks he is annoying.”

“He’s not completely wrong.”

“I told you.” He said.

“Anyway. Do you have any question left, Star?”

“Yes. My mother said this is out of every dimension. Where exactly are we?”

“Okay… I’ll have to illustrate so you can understand.” With a gesture of hands, a yellow bubble was created.

“Ohhh! So pretty!”

“Imagine this is the Cosmos.” With another gesture, some blue bubbles were created, without touching each other. “Inside of it are all the universes in existence, which are divided in dimensions and timelines. The space between the universes is filled with the Void, the nothing, where there’s no time, planets or native living creatures.”

“Native?”

“The Void is used as a prison for some of the most dangerous creatures in existence.” The tall man explained. “Now they are doomed to spend their eternity in this empty jail.”

“Basically, a perfect place for our kind of work.” Book finished the thought.

“So, you two observe my universe?” Star asked.

“No. We observe your timeline. We cannot keep track of all the infinite timelines on all the infinite universes. But all the infinite versions of us can.”

“Care to explain?”

“To make it simple,” He said with a neutral expression. “we exist in every single timeline, and in every single reality, we have the same objective.”

“Thankfully, the Void is infinite, so there’s enough space to all of us.” The cheerful woman said. “Anything else in your mind?”

Star remained silent for a few seconds, thinking about all the information she learned, and everything she wanted to know. At that moment, she realized that the main question wasn’t asked yet:

“The dreams I had. What is causing them?”

“Oh, yeah.” The demon exclaimed. “It was caused by the actions of our good friend Toffee, who’s trying to access all the information we have about your timeline.”

“It is causing a collapse of existence.” Wand continued the train of thought. “And since you are directly connected to the other half of the wand, you are receiving the feedback of his actions. You have been dreaming with some events that may or may not happen in the future. I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do to stop it.”

“All your doubts have been clarified?”

No. There one last question ringing in Star’s head. A question she had since the beginning, but wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer:

“That girl who appeared in one of my dreams…” She hesitated for a second. “Is she really my daughter?”

“Yes, Ms. Butterfly.” Wand replied hesitantly. “The young Ms. Sunny Butterfly is your beloved daughter in most timelines and universes.”

“She doesn’t always exist.” Book continued. “She doesn’t always have the same face. She doesn’t always have the same father. But independent of that, she’s always your daughter.”

Star was satisfied for now. She had a lot to process right now. All she wanted to do was to go back home and lay down on her bed.

“I don’t think there’s anything else I want to ask you about.”

“Then you should go back to Mewni.” The pale lady said. “But be sure to come back if you have more questions, or just want to have a friendly chat. It was a fun to talk to you.”

“Have a good travel, princess Butterfly.” The black tall man waved to the girl.

“Oh, come on guys. Hugs!” Star grabbed both of them, before they could react. “I sure hope to see you two again.” When she let go of their necks, she could see Book’s grim and Wand’s annoyance.

After saying goodbye to her new friends, Star opened the portal to her dimension. It was going to be a long night with a lot to process.

“She’s a nice girl.” Book smiled. “Do you think she will be a successful one?”

“I think we can expect great things from her.” Wand responded with a soft smile. While his partner was distracted, looking to the spot where the portal was, he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head. “Now let us continue our research.”

After blushing for a few seconds, she smiled at her partner and followed him back to the center of the island.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> I've been busy for the last weeks.  
> Hope you liked my original characters.  
> I don't know if I will use them for another story.


End file.
